The demand for network devices to provide network services is growing. Such network services may include data compression and caching (including molecular sequence reduction and network sequence caching), acceleration (including packet flow acceleration and application flow acceleration), application control (including quality of service (QoS) and policy-based multipath), and deterministic finite automaton (DFA) pattern matching.